Open!
by The Ghost Who Walks1
Summary: Australia is at the opening of the Sydney Harbour Bridge, unfortunately the New Guards decide to liven things up a little. Historically accurate.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Author's note: I was going through some stuff on Australian history and I had this idea, you be judge. Human name used, Chris Paterson = Australia.**

Australia stood in the blazing heat of Sydney harbour, it was autumn, but in his country summer still made its presence felt months after its supposed conclusion.

He stood in full military uniform, a few shinning metals strapped to his chest. No one here knew who he really was, it was refreshing to be just another solider. He may be a young nation, but after the Bore War and the Great War he felt he had the right to be called a solider.

Today was the opening of the Sydney Harbour Bridge; the colossal structure was the largest arch bridge in the entire world. Raw materials had travelled staggering lengths to get there and slowly, but surely the bridge had taken shape.

The Great Depression had struck Australia just like the rest of the world, he had been luckier than most, that said the effects were still devastating. Starvation, suicides and mass destitution, the thing which he had hated the most was the helplessness. To walk the streets and see what was happening to his people and not being able to a thing. So when his Boss had approached him with Bradfield and Lang's plan he had been immediately for it. Australia would have done anything to provide relief for his desperate people.

There had been a source of income again; ever young man wanted a job on the new bridge. In fact Australia himself had worked on it, it was nice be Chris Paterson instead of the Common Wealth of Australia. Seeing the terrible poverty that had spread across his land, he was generous with his money, what did he need it for he was immortal? It made him stand out like a dog with two dicks, but who was going to complain at a time like this?

It wasn't all roses; people had died in the construction. He remembered Isaac just a little nipper from the bush, who had come to make his fortune in the city. Up there the wind could be ferocious, slippery sea spray would somehow reach the highest arches coating it, Isaac was just a little thing had fallen prey to both. It still sent shivers down his spine to see him hurtling towards to vicious blue abyss. Screaming all the way, until almost mercifully it was swallowed by the howling wind. They drank to the boy that night, drowning their sorrows in the sweet amber beer.

Premier Jack Lang and the others stood giving their speeches, the ribbon would be cut soon and all this pomp and ceremony would be over. It was then that Chris noticed a man on a burly red horse, he seemed impatient. He brushed it, who the bloody hell wouldn't be after all of this.

Lang prepared to cut the ribbon; Chris prepared his rife for the solute that was to follow. There had been a bit a debate over who should open it. Many people thought it should be the Governor-General, seeing as the King was in Britain. Despite the tension Lang had gone ahead with the plan to open it himself.

Men, women and children wore their Sunday best; reporters filled every available space like a flock of seagulls, the speakers and the rest of the official party most consisting of military and politicians stood in front of them. Cameras posed they awaited the opening, all dying for the perfect picture.

It was then he burst from their rank. The impatient man that Australia had noticed before, astride a great chestnut horse, and dressed in his faded green military clothes, he lunged towards the bridge. The man drew his sword, glittering in the sunlight, and charged.

"In the name of the good and honourable people of New South Wales, I declare this bridge open!" He bellowed and slashed the ribbon, in full view of half on Sydney.

Australia was one of the first to react, he bolt forward and hauled the man off his horses. To his surprise Chris didn't meet any residence, it seemed now that his purpose was done the man was content to be lead away.

"Mate, what the bloody hell do ya' think you're doing?" Australia said, attempting not to laugh at the surprised look of the bystanders.

The crowed and officials were shocked by the scene, what had just happened? Australia quickly removed the man. Allowing the pomp and ceremony to continue, as he dragged away the now compliant Francis De Groot he couldn't repress a snicker. This bloke was mad as a cut snake, but he had to admit he was bloody clever to sneak in like that.

**History:**

**1** The largest in the world, At the time the Sydney Harbour Bridge was the world's largest arch bridge, this doesn't have anything to do with the story but the year it opened the most popular names in Australia were Archie and Bridget.

**2** Bradfield was the architect who designed the bridge.

**3** Jack Lang was the Premier of NSW at the time.

**4** Francis De Groot, he was member of the New Guards a group of radical monarchists. When neither the King nor his representative the Governor-General was invited he saw it as an insult to the crown. In the ensuing court case, they tried many thing to have him convicted including trying to have him declared mad (He wasn't) in the end an archaic law which said it was his duty as a citizen to remove any object, even a ribbon which blocked the King's highway. In the end he was charged with causing a public disturbance, he then sued for slander and won. So historically Francis De Groot opened the Sydney Harbour Bridge. There's a lot more to it, I'd recommended checking it out.


End file.
